yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Changi Air Base (East)
Changi Air Base (East), or Changi East Complex is a new facility extending the facilities of Changi Air Base, the existing facilities hence renamed Changi Air Base (West). Built on 2 square kilometre site of reclaimed land, the new base is located approximately 2 kilometres east of Singapore Changi Airport and approximately 1.5 kilometre west of Changi Naval Base. Ground breaking took place on 15 July 2002, it was officially opened on 29 November 2004. The runway (02R/20L) length is approximately 2,748 metres (9,015 ft). Location The new base houses the Republic of Singapore Air Force's 145 Squadron, which comprises the extended-range, attack oriented F-16D Block 52+ Fighting Falcons, as well as the 208 Squadron, the 808 Squadron and the 508 Squadron. The proximity of the South China Sea to the air base gives it an advantage over Tengah Air Base and Paya Lebar Air Base as the F-16 jets from Changi can make a faster and shorter trip out to training areas over the South China Sea, compared to their counterparts from other air bases. The 145 Squadron can save as much as five to seven minutes transit time, which means they also save on fuel and further reducing costs. In the future, the runway will be extended for the expansion of Singapore Changi Airport.New Terminal 4 for Changi Airport Singapore Airshow connection Also, located just beyond the northern edge perimeter fencing of the air base is the permanent venue of the new Changi Exhibition Centre for the Singapore Airshow which was completed in September 2007 and had hosted the recently inaugurated Singapore Airshow 2008 in February 2008. 40th Anniversary of Five Power Defence Arrangements On 1 November 2011, Singapore hosted the Five Power Defence Arrangements (FPDA)'s 40th anniversary celebrations, with the defence ministers, aircraft and servicemen from all five signatory countries converging on the air base to participate in the event. Amongst the participating aircraft spotted roosting at the dispersal area of the air base were Republic of Singapore Air Force's F-15SG Strike Eagle, Royal Air Force's Typhoon FGR4, Royal Australian Air Force's F/A-18A Hornets, Royal Malaysian Air Force's F/A-18D Hornets and Royal New Zealand Air Force's P-3K2 Orions. Later, a gala dinner was hosted by Singapore's defence minister - Dr Ng Eng Hen at Singapore's Istana whereupon they called on the Prime Minister of Singapore - Mr Lee Hsien Loong to discuss a multitude of issues. Codenamed Exercise Bersama Lima, the three days joint exercise is expected to test the readiness and cooperation between all participating countries and should conclude on 4 November 2011. See also *Republic of Singapore Air Force *Singapore Airshow *Changi Naval Base References External links *RSAF web page on Changi Air Base (CAB) *Official Opening *News article on new airbase *Satellite image of Changi Airbase (East) and 02R/20L runway - Google Maps * * Category:Changi Category:Airports in Singapore Category:Camps and bases of the Singapore Armed Forces Category:Republic of Singapore Air Force Category:Republic of Singapore Air Force bases Category:Military airbases